


Picture Perfect

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: The thing about Lear is that he's a terrible gift giver. Unfortunately Cheren finds this out firsthand.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Picture Perfect

When Cheren's birthday came around he didn't expect too much. 

Bianca, Hilda and Hilbert all gave him early birthday wishes, his students called him so they could sing happy birthday and then the rest of the day was to be spent with Lear.

Properly scheduled so Lear wouldn't get annoyed by his friends presence and it left the whole day to walk hand in hand around Pasio with his boyfriend.

But then it was time for his gift, and that's where Cheren found himself unable to come up with a proper response (for once). 

He expected Lear would go all out (the prince had been spoiling him as of lately), and he didn't know what to expect from what gift he got. The only hint he got from Rachel was, to quote, _"Lear gives out the greatest gifts! You'll sooo love it!"_

Which okay, yes, it didn't matter what Lear gave him because he'd love it regardless of what it was. It matters _who_ was giving him the present and not what the object was.

It was cute to see Lear push the neatly wrapped purple gift into his arms, trying to maintain his eagerness but failing as his smile was poorly hidden. A precious sight that wasn't as rare as it used to be, one of which Cheren always adored.

But then he opened the gift and it took every fiber of him to not drop the.. Unique gift. What Lear thought was a fantastic present, turned out to be a picture of Lear smiling without his glasses on, surrounded by a golden frame. Wait was that _actual gold?_

"Has the value of my present left you speechless?" Lear crosses his legs from beside Cheren, smiling in satisfaction. Cheren on the other hand wasn't sure what to do with himself. Or the picture.

It's the thought that counts. 

..Except Lear's thoughts tended to be centered around himself.

"You could say that," Cheren manages a smile and sets the frame down on his lap. "Do you often give out pictures of yourself as gifts?"

"Of course not! Only those worthy are allowed to have something so precious and valuable," Lear states proudly. Well, guess he could cherish the gift knowing that. "Why, one year I even gave Sawyer a mini figurine of myself."

Well.. At least he didn't give out the same gift, but he honestly wasn't sure how to take that. Sawyer and Rachel are his number one fans so of course they would enjoy gifts like that. Arceus knows he'd have to keep this gift in his bedroom when he gets back to Aspertia City just so he wouldn't have to explain anything. Bianca would think it's cute or maybe even sweet, Hilda and Hilbert on the other hand..

Yeah, they definitely didn't need to see it. 

"This was.. Very thoughtful of you Lear, thank you," Cheren leans into Lear's space, gently pecking his cheek before pulling back. Even if it was a quick kiss it always somehow managed to fluster Lear. _Cute._ "I think what I like most about it is that it's of someone I truly cherish." 

Lear sputters, tries to play cool (fails) and runs a hand through his hair with a noticeably bright blush dusting across his face. Even the tips of his ears were burning. "W-why of course you do! I _knew_ you'd love it, it's a gift from yours truly after all!"

Cheren listens to Lear's loud laughter with a smile on his face and he takes the opportunity to rest his hand on top of Lear's. The laughter immediately gets cut short and Lear's voice ends up cracking that he attempts to hide with a quick cough. Despite his possible embarrassment he feels Lear entwine their fingers together, fitting perfectly as he'd expect them to.

As long as Lear was in a good mood then his happiness was the true gift to be treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the Pokemon Masters summer event with my friend and I still can't get over the fact that Lear genuinely thought a statue of himself would make a great second place prize. Shoutout to shortcake for encouraging me to write this hfdjhf
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
